


Headier Than Whisky (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will agrees to get drunk while Hannibal stays sober. They both have their reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headier Than Whisky (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headier Than Whisky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231081) by [Caveat_Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector). 



> For the 'do-over' challenge at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Bach, cello suite no.1.

Headier Than Whisky at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i1kys307my8pan2/headier_than_whisky.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a6f5pxgy5hk83fx/headier_than_whisky.mp3?dl=0)

The file is 10.27 min / 9.58Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
